


［圈套 / 飛唐］需要Ⅱ

by resteffi



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resteffi/pseuds/resteffi
Summary: 像是要看進他的眼底，貪戀得連眨眼都捨不得。唐毅從來都是行動多於言語，而孟少飛剛好就是能從最微小的細節看穿他。隔了許久他終於忍不住打破寧靜，「你有那麼想我喔？」語氣是十足自信的得意。
Relationships: Meng Shaofei & Tang Yi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi, 唐毅/孟少飛, 唐飛, 飛唐
Kudos: 12





	［圈套 / 飛唐］需要Ⅱ

孟少飛出差了，去屏東跟當地刑警分隊做個關於幾個重大案件的交流會。

開什麼會要開十天，兩邊都是警方，又不是跟疑犯談判，你眼看我眼看十天能看出朵花──咳、不是──能抓到重要人物來嗎。

唐毅做為一位（他男人眼中的）優秀的男人，以及基於集團總裁的形象，只能表面裝作不在乎，默默在心裡翻白眼，委屈都自己吞下。

早上起床沒有人肉抱枕可以揉，中午吃飯沒有LINE訊息來轟炸，晚上下班回家還要自己煮飯（雖然孟少飛在也都是他煮）自己吃飯自己洗碗自己收拾又沒有人可以讓他討拍順便再上手做點什麼──

太安靜了，可是明明很喜歡安靜的啊。  
靜得彷彿自己跟腦袋的對話都在倘大的屋宅裡被播放出來，一下又一下敲打著耳膜，讓人有種難以明言的煩躁。  
聲靜卻心不寧，倒不如不要。

回想今天在公司的狀態，總是在聽取報告時走神，標案文件也都只是看而不是讀──眼睛是掃過字句了，但內容卻完全沒理解。甚至還發了呆，道一喚了他幾次才回過神。

自己是不是越來越依賴他的存在了。

不能讓他知道，不然又不知道要得意多久了。

※

洗好澡的唐毅靠在床頭，旁邊矮櫃上床頭燈發出的暖色光線將人的輪廓都柔和了幾分。

「喂～」  
手機屏幕上出現了那張想念的臉龐，聲音卻不似往日般活力。

「你在幹嘛？」  
死人臉強勢回歸，不能表露自己很想他。

「啊？我準備去洗澡啊，剛回到飯店啦，好累喔…開會開到頭都要爆炸了，還有五天才能回家，好想抱你喔唐毅～」  
畫面中的人垂著八字眉撇著嘴角，聲線也帶上撒嬌的味道，像小動物似的讓人憐愛，彷彿腦袋上還掛著兩隻垂下來的長耳朵。

唐毅始終還是繃不住表情，彎著嘴角露了個由心而發的微笑。

「辛苦了，我等你回來。」

看見孟少飛因為自己的話終於笑了，他眷戀地盯著對方雙眼，不自覺就伸手想撫摸他的臉，在觸碰到手機螢幕的那剎，看到卻摸不到的現實瞬間勾起當初兩人隔著玻璃還是想手心相貼的畫面。那時還能隱約感受到對方傳來的熱度，可現在指尖碰到的只是毫無溫度的冰冷機器。

就算科技再進步，AI永遠都無法取代人類複雜的情感與依戀的體溫。

對方應該真的累了，雙眼開始放空甚至快要瞇起來。相較於外勤，困在辦公室的制約對他來說難熬多了吧。

就這樣看著他的臉，無需言語卻無比心安，寂寞也褪去了些許。他又忽地想到，唐爺不在之後只能一肩扛下單打獨鬥，儘管背後有紅葉和道一卻不是能並肩而行的力量，他還是要走在再前面一點擋著。無人可依賴的孤獨纏繞心底揮之不去，時日逼著他學會跟它並存甚至以它支撐意志。

無底深潭般的幽暗如今不復存在，生命中有了他之後應該不再感到寂寞才對，何況他們也不是那種要每天無時無刻都黏在一起的人，然而現在還是冒出了孤單，對此他失笑了起來，可能還是貪欲與習慣作祟吧。人嘛，擁有了之後總會變得貪得無厭，繼而忘記知足。

「孟少飛。」

聽到呼喚，他眨了眨眼睛，似乎沒察覺早已停止的對話。

「我也想抱你。」

如慢鏡頭一般，孟少飛逐漸揚起一個大大的溫暖笑容。

「再等我一下，很快就能讓你抱了。」

叫他快去休息，道了晚安後視訊結束，暗下來的螢幕映出自己失落的面容。

拿起酒杯走出陽台抬頭看向夜空，今晚的月光感覺特別蒼白，啜了一口威士忌的唐毅想著，一定是月亮引力潮汐週期的關係，多愁善感得彷彿不像自己了。

※

今天唐毅從早會到午休時間都沒停下來過，是這十天以來最有效率的一天了，很明顯是因為今天孟少飛要回來了，他想處理好公事就去買材料給愛人準備晚餐。左紅葉擠眉弄眼地取笑他被對方吃的死死的，他也只是笑笑。

在市場和超市挑選各種食材，想起上次試做炸牛排，孟少飛咬了一口就瞪圓雙眼尖著嗓子說他吃一輩子都不會膩，還有雖然沒去過米其林星級餐廳但肯定他們都比不上這道菜，甚至還把盤子拿走說要自己吃完，連煮的人都不會給他讓一塊。他嘴上說他太誇張，卻是滿溢的開心。

想起他生動的表情就忍不住笑意，唐毅拿起上好的肉排放進購物籃裡。買完滿滿幾袋準備開車回家，剛要發動引擎就收到孟少飛的訊息，說他快到台北了。

番茄豆腐煲，乾煸四季豆，鹽酥蝦球，當然還有炸牛排。

唐毅脫下圍裙的時候剛好孟少飛就到家了，久違的兩人晚餐，孟少飛的吃相總是讓人覺得他在品嚐什麼珍品佳餚，露出的幸福表情是下廚的人最想看到的滿足模樣。他看著對方大口大口地進食，自己都忘了動筷，在他抬眼提醒時才又扒兩口飯菜。

吃完飯孟少飛在水槽洗碗，唐毅在旁邊切著水果，經過剛才邊用餐邊分享出差時所見所聞，此刻空間又回到了安靜。沖洗碗筷的流水聲與刀子碰到砧板的聲響，平凡日常的音律讓他安心得很。孟少飛甩了甩手上的水珠說先上去洗澡，他頜首說等下切好就會拿到房間，出來就可以吃了。

也許是孟少飛回來了的關係，存在的氣息讓他心情沒那麼浮躁了，回到房間將果盤放在茶几後，唐毅坐到辦公桌前拿起標案文件閱讀，之前怎麼都看不進的文字現在很順利地消化。

孟少飛推開浴室的門，脖上搭著毛巾，頭髮還稍微滴著水，從髮尾沿著頸項線條流到衣領裡。他拿起一片橘肉放進嘴裡，接著吮了吮指頭，在落地窗前的沙發坐下。

「唐毅，過來一起吃啊。」

唐毅應了一聲就坐到他身旁，拿起他繞在脖子的毛巾輕柔地擦拭著未乾的髮絲，寧靜得只聽到毛巾磨擦以及淺淺呼吸聲，孟少飛閉著眼任由他撫弄，享受著久違的親暱。隨著動作停下，他緩緩睜眼就對上了他溫柔又熾熱的視線，滿腔愛意毫不保留地傾瀉予他。

像是要看進他的眼底，貪戀得連眨眼都捨不得。唐毅從來都是行動多於言語，而孟少飛剛好就是能從最微小的細節看穿他。

隔了許久他終於忍不住打破寧靜，「你有那麼想我喔？」語氣是十足自信的得意。

他淡淡地笑起來，放下手中的毛巾，捧起對方的臉頰，從他回家到現在終於觸碰到他的肌膚，溫熱實在的感覺讓他不由自主地輕顫，拇指指腹溫柔地一下一下摩挲著。

「下次可不可以不要離開我那麼久了？」

孟少飛抬頭吻住了他的唇，「好。」他蓋上撫在臉頰的手掌，「我就在這裡。」

END.

**Author's Note:**

> work finished on May 2, 2020.


End file.
